Future Updates
__NOEDITSECTION__ Put your suggestions for future updates and discuss others people's ideas in the comments below. Do not post update suggestions on any other page. Tips for Suggestions: *Do not suggest something just because you think it would be cool. Your idea should bring something new or improve the game in some way. *Keep in mind the style of this game. It is not like other games. Ideas that ruin the game's core mechanics are not going to be added. *Do not suggest things that make the game too easy. If the game was an "easy win", then it would not be any fun. *Make sure your idea fits into the theme of the game. *Be specific. "New troops" is not a novel idea. *Finally, do not suggest an idea that has been ruled out. The ruled out ideas are listed below. Ruled Out Ideas: This game is not going to be exactly like Clash of Clans and other games like it. This is supposed to be a new and different game. Supercell has posted a list of updates that are currently ruled out. If there are any creative new ideas, they are more likely to be chosen for an update. *More builders *Upgrade queuing *Walls (including barbed wire) *Decorative items that don't directly affect gameplay *National flags *Resource donating and/or trading (including Diamonds) *Exchange building to convert between Gold, Wood, Stone, Iron or Diamonds *Revenge attacks *Aerial mechanics for player base attack/defense *Clan Castles *Hidden mines *Support for iOS 6 and below *Day/night cycles *Shields *Multiple flares *VPs for defense *Diamond Drill/Collector *Gunboat defends your base *Global chat *MMG 9000 and Super Mortar 3000 for player bases *Nukes *Multiple OP attacks *Support for other platforms other than iOS/Android 'Reasons:' More builders - Boom Beach's build times were designed and balanced around the single builder mechanic. Adding more builders would upset the game's delicate balance and would not, according to the design team, equate to more fun. Additionally, Boom Beach's longest building upgrade time is only 2 days, 12 hours! Upgrade queuing - This would effectively create a second Vault, as it would allow resources to be safely hidden in the build queue. Every base would have much less loot to steal. It would also encourage a more passive playstyle - a way of playing the game without playing the game! Walls - Barbed wire barriers were played around with a lot during development and they just didn't work well with the troop AI. They ended up being frustrating to play against and too easy to create beachhead bottlenecks with. Decorative items - There are two options with non-gameplay affecting decorative items. 1) Turn on no-clip and allow troops to pass through them - this would look weird and undesirable. 2) Turn on collision and make troops move around them - this would affect gameplay and is open to abuse. Neither of these options work for the Boom Beach design team. National flags - Every player-controlled enemy base you come across is, in game terms, a Blackguard base. Therefore we think adding National flags would break the immersion and feel strange to fight against. Resource donating and/or trading - This would probably only benefit players who want to boost their lower level friends, seeing as players of equal level are generally missing the same resource. Therefore it would add an undesirable and potentially abused element to the game. It would also encourage people to have many accounts that send resources to the main account to allow it to progress far too quickly. Exchange building - There's no alchemy in this game. if you could exchange one resource type for another, the point of having multiple resource types would be ruined. Revenge - This would discourage players from attacking higher level opponents, as they could choose to take revenge only against weaker players. Aerial mechanics - Boom Beach's entire attack and defense system is balanced around being able to attack from only one direction. Aerial units would bypass this and bring a whole world of counterplay to deal with! Clan Castles - Clash's clan castle system creates a dependency on clan castle troops to compete at the top level. This is something the Boom team didn't want to have in their game. Hidden mines - This was considered during development, but decided against because of the ability to scout, attack and retreat as many times as you like. A player could potentially keep testing an opponent's base to find out where all their mines were before properly committing to an attack, which didn't sounds like a fun gameplay mechanic to encourage! Support for iOS 6 and below - By making Boom only run on iOS 7 and upwards, the team were able to optimize the game better, get more performance out of it, future-proof it and ultimately make it a better game! Day/night cycles - Done properly, this would have different gameplay mechanics depending on the time of day, and to do this, it would have needed to be included in development at an earlier stage. Shields - Boom populates your Map for you and you don't have much control over this - apart from a little bit with "Find new opponent". It would be quite frustrating to have players on your Map that you couldn't attack or switch out! (Aside from them being online, which is more easily understandable.) Multiple flares - This was tested during development and the team decided they didn't like the extra layers of complexity it added to the battle system. VPs for defense - Generating VPs out of thin air will artificially pump more VPs into the system than should be there, which can spoil the matchmaking balance and also make it more open to abuse. The other option is to take a VP from the attacker for failing, but this has the negative side effect of deterring some people from attacking, which is something the team are not fond of introducing either. Diamond Drill/Collector - They want to avoid having game elements that feel like "must buys". For your Diamond Drill to make sense, it would have to eventually pay for itself and start making you Diamonds, which is fair of course, but also makes it fall into the "must buy" category for any shrewd player. Therefore, it would probably become something that was recommended to any new player as a, "purchase as early as you can", type of thing. There's already a nice amount of Diamonds to be had through the treasure chests! Additionally, we don't want any game element that can only be unlocked with real money - everything must be obtainable without spending a penny. Gunboat defends your base - Firstly, the lack of counterplay: With all of the current defenses, you can either disable or destroy them, but the Gunboat would be "out of bounds" and therefore couldn't be countered or killed, which may lead to some frustrating gameplay. Also, we just thought it would be weird to see Landing Crafts full of troops and a bristling Gunboat sitting calmly nearby while their base got wrecked. Global chat - We don't think it brings enough value for the extra problems it causes. The problems are primarily bullying/harassment, requiring a word blacklist that can be easily circumvented and all of the extra tickets for our player support team. MMG 9000 and Super Mortar 3000 for player bases - These weapons are quite crazy and very strong, which is okay for a boss base, but we'd prefer to add more well thought out defenses for player bases. Nukes - Too strong. If players could use one weapon to destroy a large portion of an enemy base, it would be very easy to finish the base off. Attacking would be too easy, and it would not be any fun anymore. Multiple OP attacks - All of the balance for operations was created with one attack in mind. We discussed the possibility of two attacks quite a lot, but decided against it because we thought it would potentially burn people out if their TF was doing an operation every 24 hours. The high level TFs are super serious about their operations and attacking can be quite stressful, so we felt like doubling that could be too much. Support for other platforms other than iOS/Android - iOS and Android are the biggest platforms for mobile games and because our team is small, we need to focus/prioritise our dev time on what makes the most sense. Developing Boom for another platform would not only come with the initial dev time to make it work, but every subsequent update and maintenance break would require more work. ---- You can also check our Sneak Peeks page to see if Supercell has released any sneak peeks into an update coming out soon. Category:Updates